


Fare Thee Well

by TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Sick fic?, Song fic, WOO, boys doing a nice for their mom, fanfic of a fanfic??, im sick so it counts right?, shiro and keiths dad, sort of, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt/pseuds/TheDevil_MadeMeDoIt
Summary: Keith and Shiro (and their dad) decide to sit down together and play some music. Feels occur.





	Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Boyfriend Tag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8733049) by [theoddpocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse). 



> So, there is a Youtuber AU that I adore wherein Keith is a musician and uploads covers of songs. I decided to go off of that because I've had this song stuck in my head for far too long. 
> 
> Here are the songs that I used.   
>  [Rob Benedict version](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwjUlfXz_r_TAhXsz4MKHe3oBicQtwIIIzAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVLRZFLKEXS4&usg=AFQjCNGz2EIad3EC1GhR9MOGXtY-kKhgzA&sig2=DdYwOjtaU7RLdiSJeMC7cg)
> 
> [Marcus Mumford and Oscar Isaac version](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiKyeWQ_7_TAhUh9YMKHXmpBG8QyCkIJjAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DSQyPVBtLXk0&usg=AFQjCNGoj3zBVtxZ2umVuove8_eWfx5nhg&sig2=qI9chh1piW0dnc1x9D4a5A)
> 
> find me on [My Tumblr](https://thedevilmademedo1t.tumblr.com/)
> 
> -Devil

Keith sat in front of the camera, his piano nowhere in sight, instead, there were two stools, one on each side of him. He was holding his old acoustic guitar close to his chest. Once he saw that the red light came on, telling him that he was recording, he plastered a smile on his face and waved to the camera. 

“Hey guys. Sorry that I’ve sort of been MIA for awhile, but life has been hitting me in the face with all of the things lately. Anyway. As you can probably see, there are two other chairs next to me, so obviously, I have a couple of special guests for today's musical adventure.”

He adjusted the guitar in his lap as two figures stepped into frame. “Obviously this,” he gestured to his left.” is my brother, Shiro. You guys know who he is. And this guy over here is our dad. Say hey, dad.” The older man gave the camera a small smile and a wave before he picked up a violin from the table next to him. Shiro, on the other side of Keith, picked up another acoustic guitar, this one newer and less weathered looking than the one that Keith favored.

After the three had gotten settled in next to each other, Keith began to talk again. “Um… so, recently, like a month ago, i guess, our uh…” He cleared his throat. “Our mom- his wife-” He gestured to his father. “She got sick. Very sick.” All three boys looked down at that, and there was a long silence.

“Um… we caught it pretty early on, and she’s able to have treatment. There's a good chance that she’ll make it out on top, but it's still really scary, y’know?” Another small adjustment to the guitar. 

“She's still really sick, and it's her birthday soon, so my dad asked me if we could make her a video. Of course I said yes. So, today, we- as a family- will attempt to sing one of her favorite songs. Sorry for those of you who like the more alternative things that I do, because this is a pretty old country sounding song. But, we’re from Texas, so we’re gonna be showing some of our roots. Uh….yeah. Let's get to it.” 

The three boys adjusted their instruments before Keith and Shiro began picking at their guitars. After a few moments, their father's voice joined in the mix, Keith following not long after.

“If I had wings like Noah's dove  
I’d fly the river to the one I loved  
Fare thee well, my honey, Fare thee well”

Shiros voice joined the other two.

“I had a man, who was long and tall  
Who moved his body like a cannonball  
Fare thee well my honey, fare thee well”

Their father began to pick at the violin, the soft sounds breaking through the guitars gently.

“I remember one evening in the pouring rain  
And in my heart was an aching pain  
Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well”

He began to start playing the violin in earnest, giving the entire song the feel of a legitimate country love song. All of the instruments seemed to grow louder between the verses as all three of the boys sat and simply played for several seconds, allowing their father to show his skill at playing the violin.

“Muddy river runs muddy and wild  
You can't give a bloody for my unborn child  
Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well

Just as sure as birds are flying high above  
Life ain't worth living without the one you love  
Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well”

At this point, their father had tears tracing soft tracks down his own face, his voice became more powerful than either of his two sons’ and he closed his eyes, swaying with the music.

“One of these days, it won't be long  
You’ll call my name and i’ll be gone  
Fare thee well, oh honey, fare thee well”

All of the music stopped at one, leaving only the three voices to belt out the last line.

“Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well…”

 

All three sat there in front of the camera for several minutes after they had finished their song. They all had tear tracks down their cheeks, and their father was shaking where he sat on the edge of his stool. 

Keith was the first to speak.

“Yeah. that was Fare Thee Well. there's a ton of different versions of this song. We decided to use the version by Oscar Isaac and Marcus Mumford. Shiro wanted to add that last verse in, which he got from the version that Rob Benedict did.” He took the guitar off of his lap and set it in the stand behind him. “I’ll link both of the original songs in the description if y’all want to check them out.” he stopped for a moment, mentally making a note to do what he said he would. 

“Our mom loves this song, so we thought it would be a nice surprise for her. It seems pretty morbid, i know, but i promise that we are not crying bad tears. All of us grew up with this song, so it brings back good memories.” Shiro nodded from his place next to Keith, 

“So, yeah. Mom, I hope you liked this. It turned out better than I thought it would, to be honest.” all three boys laughed lightly at that.

“Anyway, we love you, very very much.” Keith started finishing up the video. “And I love all of y’all, and you have no idea how much it means to me that you guys still watch my videos. So , for that, thank you.” He grinned as Shiro and his father waved to the camera before he turned it off. 

He ended up uploading the video- completely unedited and raw- about half an hour after his dad and brother left his apartment. 

 

Three months later, he dug the video out of his archives to attach to a tweet that said “Guys. She got better :)”

**Author's Note:**

> Once I figure out how to link things on this god forsaken site, I will get the songs I used in this fic.


End file.
